1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to liquid display technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal device and the backplane thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal devices include liquid crystal panels, backlight modules and backplanes. Currently, the above components are separately manufactured and are then assembled together. For example, the liquid crystal panels, the backlight modules and the backplanes are manufactured in different factories and then transported to another factory for assembly. In the end, the assembly factory provides the assembled liquid crystal devices to consumers.
Nevertheless, for the liquid crystal devices assembled by manual processes, additional cost is thus needed. In addition, the backplane structure is more complex nowadays, and thus the assembly process is not efficient enough.